


Safe Haven.

by thatswhatshegayd



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Homophobia, M/M, Past Abuse, Post SBURB, Slurs, Trans Character, Transphobia, What am I doing, aaaaa, alive guardians ua, based off of a prompt, suffer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7262650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatswhatshegayd/pseuds/thatswhatshegayd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave can't almost believe it when they beat the game. Everyone was cheery and happy, chattering among themselves like they didn't have a care in the world. It just got better when they entered the new universe, too. They lived in peace, and nothing bad had happened for a full 3 months. No Lord English. No anything. They were finally done.</p><p>Well, if you don't count the Beta Kids' guardians coming back to life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe Haven.

They did it.

They reached their goal.

_They finally had beaten the game._

It had been a flurry of excitement when they all had joined together onto this platform; battered and bruised and maybe even severely injured from their own fights. Hell, Dirk had lost his head again (pun totally intended) so Jane had to re attach it, Dave frantically making sure that everything was okay before Dirk had started to breathe again. When he had started moving again, Dave had breathed out and put a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Sup, Dave," Dirk had croaked out, smiling shakily up at him.

"Sup, Dirk. You feelin' alright?" He had worry in his tone, he knew it, but Dave couldn't really care. He needed to know if Dirk was alright and that he didn't hate him for what he did. 

"I'm... Alright," Dirk nodded hesitantly, running a hand over his neck where his new and prominent scar was, before adding, "Been better, but getting my head cut off is the least of my worries."

"Just be lucky I didn't need to kiss you!" Jane huffed from the side, smiling none the less. He nervously smiled as well, and Dave could feel the tense air around the two. Something definitely happened that ruined their connection; Dave didn't want to push it by asking what. 

"Yeah... Yeah. Sorry, by the way. For, you know. Everything." 

Jane just eyed him a bit warily, nodding as if to say, "We'll talk about it later."

That stopped their tense conversation, Jane then getting up to converse with Roxy and who he guessed was that Calliope chick. She seemed very excited to see everyone alive, and was talking animatedly to Roxy about something. 

"Oh, um. Out there with our fight with the two Noirs I sort of. Moved on my own when you were stuck wedged with the dickbags and uh. Sorry if that wasn't what you wanted, you just seemed to be saying that I could and-- Yeah." Dave had spoken quietly, still feeling moderately guilty about the whole fiasco. Maybe Dirk sensed this somehow, because Dave was expecting a sarcastic "Thanks," and a pat on the back bitterly. 

"Oh, no, it's totally cool." Dirk just shook his head and put out his hands, a proud smile on his face. "You did good, dude. I was held in a combo of shitty head locks, and there was nothing else that could have happened that had a good outcome. You're... You're a badass mofo, Dave." 

Dirk's words made Dave's heart swell with relief and joy, nodding. He didn't trust his voice to work correctly for a moment, but then he asked, "Can I hug you again?"

His brother nodded, just smiling wider. He opened his arms wide, and Dave basically crushed Dirk's torso as he held on tight. Sighing once again as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders, Dave kept hugging Dirk for a while before pulling back and giving him a small smile. "Thanks," he whispered, standing up from their spot on the platform's surface. 

Dirk just smiled and grasped the hand that Dave had stretched out in front of him, hoisting himself up and brushing dirt off of his godtier pants. "No problem, Dave. If you need anything at all, you can come to me. If you want to. I'll be in the same vicinity as you, that's for sure."

"Got it. Now then..." Dave gazed into the mass of people, trying to reach the eyes of one certain best friend that he'd known personally for 3 years on a meteor. He was looking for Karkat. "Dude, where the fuck is Karkat?"

"Who?" Dirk asked, also looking at the small crowd of people. He was apparently looking for someone, too. 

"Uhh. Shouty grey skinned troll, really small candy corn horns. Massive temper, and pretty short compared to the others." Dave frowned; usually anyone could hear Karkat by now. Or see him. Sort of. He was still the shortest of the trolls, which was pretty tall compared to Dave's 5'2" human build. 

"Oh. That guy? I thought I saw him hangin' out with.. Rose," He paused for a moment before continuing, "And her glowing alien girlfriend, I think." 

"Yeah, definitely them. And, Dirk." Dave looked over at his brother with a grateful smile on his face.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. For everything."

Dave waited patiently as Dirk had cogs turning in his mind. Then, he just pat him on the back, smiling. "No problem. But thanks, as well. You did good."

Dave beamed at him as best he could, giving him a fistbump. "No problem, Dirk. Good luck with Jake, by the way."

Dirk's cheeks coloured a little at that, but he just nodded and stalked off to where Roxy was whooping and hollering. Dave's brother might be a little thick-headed at times (even for a genius), but he knows that Dirk could do a lot if he puts his mind to it, talking to Jake shouldn't be any different. Now, his own situation... That was a completely different story.

**Author's Note:**

> so first chapter: lots of hype for the up and coming plot ahahahahaha
> 
> fact: john and dave are like,,, crushing Hardcore on each other 
> 
> help them
> 
> (next chapter explains the shit but im not writing it tonight)


End file.
